Paulina'sDad'sSister'sHusband'sHalf-Brother'sCousin(Thrice Removed)
by DannyFenton123
Summary: When Paulina's Dad's Sister's Husband's Half-Brother's Cousin Thrice Removed is shipped over from her grandparents who live at Jerome, Arizona after an unfortunate incident involving a murderous teacup, she wants nothing to do with the girl. After living in a 'haunted' old mining town all her life, January Sanchez scoffs at the first mention of anything remotely paranormal.
1. Chapter 1

**Some delirious story I found in my files... why I wrote it, I have no idea, but it seems kind of okay so I edited it a bit and posted it here to see what you think of it. Also, this is not another 'second halfa' story - I hate those!**

**Here is the complete summary:**

When Paulina's Dad's Sister's Husband's Half-Brother's Cousin Thrice Removed is shipped over from her grandparents who live at Jerome, Arizona after an unfortunate incident involving a murderous teacup, she wants nothing to do with the girl. After living in a 'haunted' old mining town all her life, January Sanchez scoffs at the first mention of anything remotely paranormal.  
She's about to be spooked. From Box Ghosts to Lord of the Flies to Phantom crushes, Jan begins to realize Amity Park is much more than just a cheesy little haunt, and what the darn diddly dipsticks does this have to do with Danny?  
Jerome, AZ is a real place, one of the most 'haunted' places in the US (besides Amity, of course xD) I thought it would be interesting to have someone come from there! Let me know what you think!

**Sibling Secrets, I repeat, is STILL my top priority! This is just a random story I thought you might like to read :)**

**Thanks again for your support.**

"I am the BOX GHOST!" Danny heard a very Paulina-like scream coming from down the corridor. When Amity Park's most harmless ghost came knocking , Danny rarely transformed... But this was Paulina we're talking about here. With her, Danny never missed out on a chance to show off his ghostly power.

"Hey, Boxy," Danny bowled the inferior ghost over with a single ecto-ray. "Why don't you and Klemper, I dunno, go hang out in some obscure corner of the Ghost Zone? Because you are not coming here, dude."

"Ghost Boy, you came!" Paulina squealed and grabbed her crush right around his waist. "I screamed extra loud for you!"

"Paulina!" Danny struggled to free himself without pulling an intangible act. "Personal space! Ghost hunting in progress!"

The Box Ghost glared at the two. "You are... HUGGING?! I'm my PRESENCE?!" He crossed his arms. "What does a guy have to do to get feared around here?"

"You, Freaky Fat Blue Floaty Ghost?" Paulina detatched herself from Danny. "You stand no chance! I'm like, more afraid of bad grades than you!"

Before the Box Ghost could say something else, Danny took the opportunity to nab him with the Fenton Thermos. Paulina turned to him just as he finished screwing on the cap.

"Ghost Boy, you saved me again." She grinned. "That's, like, the ninth time this week."

"You've been counting?" Danny blurted, before clearing his throat. "I mean, yes, yes it is."

The school bell rung, but that didn't faze Paulina in the slightest. "Ghost Boy, I need to tell you something!" She leaned in closer. "But it's a secret, okay?"

Danny figited, but Paulina wasn't letting him go any time soon. "See, there's this really uncool person, who's , like, somehow related to me!" Paulina sighed theatrically. "So if you see her getting attacked by a ghost, don't save her, okay?"

"Uhh..."

"Mr Fenton!" A loud, annoyed voice echoed down the corridor. Danny gasped. " Mr Fenton! Idiot's Guide to Gold Panning, where is that boy?"

"Uhh, sorry Paulina, but I gotta go!" Danny slipped out of Paulina's grasp, leaving her to cry, "Wait, Ghost Boy! We were only talking for eight minutes, fifty two seconds, thirty nine milliseconds!"

Danny floated up and transformed just behind Lancer putting on his best innocent smile. "Right here, sir!"

Lancer turned furiously on his heel. "There you are, Mr Fenton! If you haven't noticed, lessons started five minutes ago." He grabbed the boy. "I'll have you know, education is a necessity, not an option."

"But-"

Lancer dragged him in the classroom and sat him down on his desk. "Detention, Mr Fenton."

Lancer mentally prepared himself for another stressful session of detention. Friday afternoons were noisy and eventful, given that every student had some big weekend plans they just couldn't help but loudly discuss with the people halfway across the room.

If Lancer had cared a jot less about his students, he wouldn't be sitting here telling them to kindly shut the Charles Dickens up every five seconds. He'd be sitting at home reading great literature, waiting for an unusually long overdue letter from his son who joined the marines last Christmas and didn't look back.

The life of a teacher is indeed hard.

There were the usual detention attendees: Dash Baxter, who skulked and complained every time Lancer so much as glanced at him; Valerie Gray, an angry girl who's absences rivalled that of Danny; and Danny himself, who was, besides the occasional bathroom break or quick nap, perhaps the best worker of the group. A few other older, marginally popular bullies lined the back of the classroommm.

The one surprising attendant to Friday detention was Paulina. Generally, whatever bullying committed by Paulina was not by her directly, but by some poor infatuated boy seeking to prove his affection. But scratching Kwan's face? Not only was it completely out of character, it was crossing the line.

Determined to get to the bottom of the strange behavior, Lancer stood up and beckoned Paulina into another classroom. "Dash, you're in charge until I get back. If I see anything wrong when I get back, you're in for it."

Of course, Lancer didn't believe Dash for a second, but if he nominated anybody else, they would end up hanging by their underpants on the fan, and stuff like that came out of his bonus.

"So, Miss Sanchez," Lancer started, folding his hands in front of him on the desk. "Tell me what happened this lunchtime, with Kwan."

"I DID NOT make out with that weirdo! Only Star-"

"No, no, no!" Lancer waved a hand , quickly cutting off the train before it got any further. "The incident I am referring to is when you nearly scarred him for life, this lunchtime, if you remember."

"Oh, THAT incident!" Paulina broke out into a wide smile, then dropped it. "Oh. That incident."

"Explain."

"Well, Kwan, was talking too loud about the dorky homeschooled weirdo who's coming to stay with me, and I was like, stop that, and he was like, no way, so I did the only logical thing!" Paulina grins widely. "See?"

Lancer sighed deeply. "You're free to go." A long bang sounded from the general direction of his classroom. "And what is that infernal noise?"

It sounded like a ghost attack.


	2. Wail Away Detention

"Tucker!" Danny shouted into his earpiece as he battled with Johnny's shadow. It growled and slashed at him, but the blow landed across a desk, leaving long score marks in the cheap plastic. "For the last time, are you ready with that rerouted power yet?"

"Not quite!" Tucker's voice came through as all the highschoolers flocked to the opposite side of the room; they would leave, but the whiteboard had fallen across the door and it was three stories too high to jump out of the windows. "But man, have you beaten TeaCupKid's highscore on Doomed yet? I'm trying to while he's moving, but-"

"_You're playing Doomed_?!" Danny's voice rose to almost a shriek, and Shadow took that opportunity to swipe at him once more. This time it landed, tearing three deep, painful gashes on his right upper arm. Danny yelped and grabbed the site of the wound with his opposite hand, backing away from the shadowy ghost.

"Okay, okay, I'll get on the power!" Tucker groaned. "I should really get paid for this."

"Don't bother. It's too late." Danny braced himself against the edge of the wall, angling himself away from the terrified students. "I didn't want to this, but you forced my hand!"

He let rip a ghostly wail. Shadow, who had been grinning, suddenly took on a more fearful expression and cried out as he was reduced to shreds. Tables and chairs went flying, and the ceiling and walls began to tremble and crack.

Danny cut it off, sinking to his knees in exhaustion and pain. He didn't revert back, thankfully, but even after such a short wail the room was unstable and would crumble. Exactly why he didn't want to use his little trick except in dire circumstances.

A large piece of ceiling from the middle of the room crumbled off and smashed into the floor with more than enough force to flatten a human. Danny took one more breath before jumping to his feet.

"Everyone _out_!" Danny commanded, shooting a small ecto-blast at the whiteboard blocking the door and breaking it up into small shards. The entire detention class began running, just ahead of a mammoth slab of ceiling as it met with the floor. Dash was straggling behind; Danny kicked off and grabbed him around the waist with his left arm. Going intangible, he plunged the two of them through the wall, into safety just as the rest of the class piled out of the door.

Danny took a quick glance into the door whence they had come from. All he could see was the fading evening light; the detention room was no more.

Dash stared at Danny Phantom. "You saved us all, again!" The whole class cheered, and Danny allowed himself a pained grin, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Lancer approaching.

"Uh, got to go!" Danny pointed into the distance. "Lives... to save! Uh, eat your veggies!" He dashed off, still holding the ragged wound on his arm.

"_Zen and the Art of Flying Detention Rooms_, what happened!" Lancer declared.

"Danny Phantom saved us from this shadow thing!" Dash started to explain.

"21... 22... 2-" Lancer stopped counting, his eyes widening in horror. "Where's Mr. Fenton?"

"Uhh..." Dash frowned. He hadn't seen Danny leave, but then again he hadn't seen Danny throughout the whole fight.

Just before Lancer began to really freak out, Danny Fenton came running from the same hallway Danny Phantom had left. "I'm here! I was on a... uh... bathroom break."

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer inwardly sighed in relief, but he showed none of this reaction to the detentionees. "You really should not go running off like that. You should sign ou- what's that on your arm?"

Danny looked over at the top of his right arm, where three white marks were clearly visible. Dash frowned; he couldn't help but notice that they were in exactly the same place that Danny Phantom's were, and incredibly similar.

"Oh, these?" Danny stuttered. "Uh... cat scratch?"

"I never knew you had a cat." Lancer shrugged, then turned around to his demolished classroom. "Yet another thing to put in my incident reports for today, yet another thing that comes out of my bonus. There is no way I'll get this ready in time for the new girl tomorrow."


End file.
